Beyond Those Doors
by SierraJE
Summary: Once a year on Halloween, the door of the Idol Study Club changes. Anyone who goes through it HAS to be out by midnight of November 1. Or else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know it's not Halloween but I want to get a head start. I'm just excited :D**

"It's Halloween!" Honoka burst through the clubroom door. Her shadow bounced around the walls as early morning light seeped into the room. She stopped suddenly when she saw everyone huddled nervously around Nozomi, who stared down at her cards. Honoka quit jumping and ran over. "Whats going on, is something wrong?"

Eli turned to face her, "We aren't sure, Nozomi said that her cards predict a different presence in the room today." Hanayo stood up and shifted more towards Rin, "But it's just a prediction right? It's just a coincidence right?" Rin hooked her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Kayo-chin, nothing's wrong nya! Everything's going to be just fine!" The conversation should've ended there, but Nozomi stood up and shook her head slowly, "We shouldn't underestimate the power of the cards." At that, Hanayo shrunk back behind Rin with a small squeak.

"Ok, so we just stay out of the clubroom today, and problem solved!" Honoka said with a small fist pump. Fortunately for everyone else the first bell rang, signaling everybody to get to class. As the first, second, and third years all went to separate classrooms the previous conversation was easily forgotten as lectures began. Honoka kept thinking, though, about what Eli had told her; that there was something wrong with the clubroom? Maybe this had something to do with it being Halloween. No, that's crazy, card reading was just a silly game, and it wasn't true. Right?

At the end of the day, everybody met up outside on the rooftop. Practice was harder than usual, Umi, decided to work on stamina training and had everybody running laps nearly the entire time. Finally, after what felt like hours the 9 members were walking through the gates of Otonokizaka on their way home. Suddenly, Kotori gasped and turned back around to face the building, "I left all my costume designs back in the clubroom! I have to go back for them!"

"You can't!" Honoka blocked her path, "Remember Nozomi's prediction? It might not be safe to go back!"

"Honestly Honoka," Umi sighed, "You don't really believe all that nonsence do you? You really are just a child."

Nozomi stood silent, her expression was mildly amused. "You can go back if you want, but I should caution you," She pulled out her deck of cards and drew the first on top. Holding it out, she said, "You'd better make it quick, and don't do anything stupid." Everyone stopped, frozen in terror. Nozomi had drawn the death.

"On second thought," Kotori said nervously, "I think I'll be alright without them."

Umi sighed, "Look Kotori, I'll prove it to you that there is nothing wrong with the clubroom. We'll all go together so that everyone will know."

After some debate, everybody started walking back into the school, jumping at every sudden noise, and every passing shadow. Umi led the way determinedly, walking at a steady pace despite everyone else's overwhelming desire to run.

Reaching the clubroom door, Nico bravely stepped forward.

"Nothing scares the great Nico-Ni, not even an evil spirit. Let's do it!" And with that, she threw open the door.

What she saw, was definitely not the idol study room. The table was gone along with all the chairs, which meant Kotori's designs were nowhere to be seen, since she had left them on the table. The shelves stacked with school idol DVD's and other merchandise had disappeared into thin air. The room was empty and pitch black. The only light was a flickering candle sitting on the floor, casting a soft glow on the space around it. Even more strange, the candle didn't have a traditional golden flame, but an eerie blue one.

Honoka was the first to step into the room, and everyone followed reluctantly as she bent down and grabbed the base of the candle. Standing up again, she could already tell something was off. The air became thick and suffocating. Dropping to her knees, Honoka started coughing as she felt the rest of the members falling around her.

So it was true, was her last thought before the falling unconscious.

 **A/N: Even though it's September, I'm planning on letting this go until the end of October. I'm not sure how often I can update since I started taking AP classes this year and they absolutely suck. Hope you enjoy! :D ~Sierra~**


	2. Awakenings

**Honoka POV**

Honoka blinked sleepily as she started to wake up. The drowsiness didn't last long however, as she started to become more aware of her surroundings. She realized she was lying in the clubroom, but somehow, it wasn't the clubroom. Sure all the furniture and posters were back, but the whole room had a strange sensation of abandonment, it all just felt sort of gray. Remembering that everybody in Muse had followed her in, she looked around frantically until her eyes saw another figure in the darkness. Gently she crawled over and saw Kotori, still a bit confused from waking up, huddled in the corner.

When Kotori saw her, she gasped and whispered, "Honoka, where are we, what's going on?"

 **Kotori POV**

Kotori knew something was wrong before she even opened her eyes. She felt hard tile underneath her and not the soft, comfortable mattress from her bedroom. Gathering the courage to look around, Kotori blinked her eyes open and found herself in the clubroom. At first, Kotori thought she had just dozed off, that everything was fine, and then the realization hit her; Nozomi's prediction, her forgotten designs, the candle, and then the smoke. How long ago had that even happened? When did all the furniture come back? Hearing a movement in front of her, Kotori pressed herself as far as possible into the corner, trying to conceal herself. She suddenly became very confused when she saw a flash of gingery hair and looked down to see Honoka. Maybe she would know what had happened.

Trying not to sound too afraid, she whispered, "Honoka, where are we, what's going on?"

 **Rin POV**

"Rin…..Rin….Rin wake up!" Vaguely, she felt a hand shaking her shoulders as she slowly sat up and let her eyes focus. Squinting through the darkness, Rin could make out an outline of somebody next to her.

"Um, no offense or anything, but who exactly are you nya?" There was an over exaggerated sigh followed by a long pause.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me, the greatest super idol of all time Nico-Nico-Ni!" Even through the foggy dimness in the room Rin watched the figure, apparently being Nico, make her signature peace signs and hand gestures.

"Ok, so where are we, nya? I thought we were just in the clubroom, but it was all dark and mysterious."

"Well if you look around, it looks like we're just in the hallways of Otonokizaka, but it's all bland like the color's just been washed right out of everything."

"You're right, nya," Rin said while frantically whipping her head around to look at everything, "I wonder what's going on."

 **Nico POV**

Dim light surrounded her as Nico's mind slowly started to wake itself up and gently probed her back into reality, or whatever this twisted world was. Suddenly shooting up, Nico whirled around, what time was it? She had to get home to take care of her little siblings, where was she anyway? Slowly kneeling down to process everything, Nico remembered that horrible smoke that had made her fall asleep in the clubroom. But this definitely wasn't the clubroom though, but upon closer examination she recognized the long hallway of Otonokizaka, she gazed around until her eyes fell on a head of fluffy orange hair that was barely sticking out from around the corner. Slowly she crawled over, willing herself not to be scared Nico peeked around the corner, ready to strike if necessary. It wasn't necessary; it was just Rin, completely passed out on the floor. Groaning loudly Nico felt adrenaline being dumped into her veins after the shock of seeing somebody else.

"Ok Rin, time to get up," Nico started progressively shaking her harder and harder, "Rin…Rin….Rin!"…..

 **Eli POV**

A throbbing headache is what caused Eli to wake up, very ungracefully. It wouldn't have been so bad if there was any light in the student council room where she woke up. Blinking, and trying to adjust her eyes, it suddenly occurred to her that she was alone…..in the dark. Gripping the edge of the desk, Eli squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate on something else.

"Eli, get a hold of yourself," she whispered frantically. Fully aware of how crazy she must have sounded, she went on. "It's just a little dim, once your eyes adjust, you'll be fine, there's nothing to be scared about."

Hands shaking, Eli gently reached down into the pocket of her blazer, and grabbed her cell phone. Forcing her eyes open, she practically broke it in half trying to flip open the phone and access the light inside. Once she had the light flooding the small area around her, Eli's heartbeat finally began to slow down. Although her knees were still shaking, she forced herself up and walked around the entire room, trying to have hope that she wasn't alone. That hope didn't last long however, as she quickly discovered she was very much alone.

"Fine, I'll just have to go find somebody, won't I?" Eli muttered as she pulled on the knob of the student council room door. It didn't turn, the door had been locked from the outside, and Eli had no key.

 **A/N: I'm going to finish the rest of these probably this week if I get enough time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) ~Sierra~**


End file.
